


Under His Skin

by Skullszeyes



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demisexuality, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, POV Male Character, Pining, Platonic Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Higgs enjoys Sam's presence, and he's been trying to get closer, testing the waters.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Under His Skin

“Oh, Sammy!” Higgs called as he jogged down the slanted hill toward the porter standing on a shallow path. The man barely glanced at him and seemed impatient. “I knew you’d be waiting for me.”

“You said you were buying food, so…” Sam said, then he started walking.

Higgs chuckled as he sauntered beside him. “Come on, Sam, that can’t be the only reason why you waited.” Sam said nothing, which gave Higgs the incentive to continue talking in his rather sarcastic tone. “I suppose I should be grateful you even looked my way.”

“Is this going anywhere?” Sam asked.

“I hope it does if we ever have time.” He grinned at Sam who didn’t bother saying anything. He was a brick wall sometimes, but Higgs loved the challenge of getting under his skin, even when Sam broke and finally smiled during one of Higgs constant monologue’s. It was a thrill, and he loved being in the thick of it. 

As they walked along the path, past valleys, and hills, toward one of the cities. Higgs wasn’t really sure what they were talking about on this rather fine day, either way, he enjoyed his time with Sam who he hoped was listening to every word he was saying

“Do I look like I’m good at romance? Because I’m not.”

“I didn’t think you were,” Sam answered passively, “at least we can agree on that.”

Higgs rolled his eyes and grinned, then he quickly came to a stop, at the same time grasping the front of Sam’s coat and pulling him close. There was the hint of surprise on Sam’s face, but Higgs didn’t want an inch of realization getting in the way of what he wanted. And it was the press of their lips, warm and wanting, a desire that crept up inside of him after thinking of Sam and hoping the moment wouldn’t escape him.

“How was that?” Higgs asked, their foreheads pressed together.

Sam blinked at him and said, “I think you need work, and maybe consent next time.” 

Higgs sighed, letting Sam go. “Alright, I’m sorry, Sammy, I didn’t mean to kiss you randomly in the hills…” He stood, looking up at the clouds, then catching up to Sam. “So next time?”

“You’re already planning for it?” Sam asked while they walked closer to a river.

“I’m thinking that maybe I should kiss you,” Higgs said, “with your consent, I’ll give you the best kiss ever?”

“I was getting the feeling you’re trying each time, and truthfully, it’s not working.” Sam waved Higgs to follow him, but Higgs had a better idea as he reached out and took Sam’s arm, then teleported across. Sam didn’t like it, but Higgs also enjoyed his reaction.

“Am I getting better?” Higgs asked, smiling as Sam walked ahead.

“I wouldn’t say that, but sure.”

He sighed. “Well, I like kissing you Sam Bridges, you have a way with you, and the hills enjoy the view.” He waved his hands around before catching up with Sam. “Next time?”

Sam narrowed his eyes, and there was a small quirk to his lips, “Maybe.”

“Better than nothing.” Higgs knew for sure he was getting under Sam’s skin. It took a few months, which was fine, progress was progress. He just enjoyed Sam, which he told him all the time while Sam ignored him, but Higgs knew when he wore a secret smile, it was when they were calm and the conversation was smooth and everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic with Higgs x Sam. I'm just not good with writing romance. :/ I guess Higgs is a bit easier to write since he's so...spontaneous. I want to write more fics, so...I might write more...when the ideas surface...and maybe longer ones.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
